The present disclosure relates generally to the enhancement of visual representations using a process-implemented algorithm, and more particularly, to the creation of contact shadows for display with visual representations.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various computer-implemented applications include functionality that allows a user to add images to slides or documents displayed as part of a presentation or other work product. Further application functionality typically allows the user to enhance the visual effects associated with the images. For example, computer-implemented presentation applications may allow a user to add an image to a slide and to modify the image by applying a shadow effect or a border, changing the image's opacity, and so forth. Applying a shadow effect to an image can help create an impression of perspective and depth, which may provide for a richer and more realistic looking presentation. Conversely, in the absence of such effects, an image may appear to be merely floating in a virtual workspace or as part of a two-dimensional tile, with no other spatial context.
However, shadow effects applied to images may suffer from various deficiencies that leave the effect looking unrealistic or overly simplistic, thus limiting the effectiveness of the visual effect.